freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Bonnie (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). Nightmare Bonnie (fully known as 'Nightmare Bonnie the Rabbit'Scott Cawthon's Public Catalog - Page 1) is an unlockable character in FNaF World and a nightmarish incarnation of Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Appearance Nightmare Bonnie has almost an identical appearance to his core series counterpart, but he is smaller, glossier and has less damage to his body. A large tear appears on his chest with several rips and tears all around his arms and legs. He has two segments of ears, unlike his core series character, who has three. His right hand and left foot fur are no longer exposed, and his wiry whiskers are gone. He also seems to lack the huge hole that appears on the right side of his face, but rather on the left, and appears smaller. Attacks Strategy Nightmare Bonnie is a solid character to use. He has Rainy Day 2 which can not only lower the enemies' defenses, but also inflicts solid damage on enemies. Combined with his Bite 2 and Pizza Wheel 2, he can do huge damage to groups of enemies with their defenses dropped. Gallery Gameplay Nightmare_bonnie_load.png|Nightmare Bonnie's loading screen. NBonnieMenu.png|Nightmare Bonnie's icon from the character selection menu. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *Nightmare Bonnie having the attack "Bite 2" is a reference to how he was a suspect of the Bite of '87. This is also true for the other Nightmare animatronics with the exception of Plushtrap, Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear and the animatronics from Update 2. *Nightmare Bonnie's loading screen may referring to how cruel his appearance and face are. *Nightmare Bonnie's core series counterpart is shown with his right hand and left foot being the endoskeleton for the Nightmare Animatronics, however, in FNAF World he is shown to have both his right hand and left foot covered by his new suit design. **This could be due to the new general design for the Nightmare Animatronics, excluding Nightmare Chica's toes. **He is also missing his whisker-like wires that he had in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *He is the fifth counterpart of Bonnie to not possess a guitar. The others being Spring Bonnie, Plushtrap, Withered Bonnie, Springtrap, and Jack-O-Bonnie. *Due to Nightmare Bonnie's similar design to that of Withered Bonnie, it could be assumed that Nightmare Bonnie's appearance is based off of Withered Bonnie previously looks during the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, rather than his incarnation in Five Nights at Freddy's. **However, Nightmare Bonnie has some different traits from Withered Bonnie, such as the lack of buttons, gains a face, and have his right arm. *The withering on the playable version of Nightmare Bonnie are flipped of his ingame withering. **The same happens with Jack-O-Bonnie. * Nightmare Bonnie is one of the two characters that has only upgraded attacks (Bite 2, Rainy Day 2, and Pizza Wheel 2), the other being Nightmare Foxy. Errors *In Nightmare Bonnie's attack, his hand clips through his lower jaw. *If one looks closely at Nightmare Bonnie's tear on his left thigh, the endoskeleton inside occasionally turns the color between blue and black. This is likely an error with the shadows. This also applies to Jack-O-Bonnie. References Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Nightmares (FW)